Recuerdos
by Monogui
Summary: el pasado vuelve a la vida...SLASH.REVIEWS! TERCER capítulo arriba!
1. hola,¿cómo te llamas?

Este fic se lo dedico a mi buena y querida amiga Mhae-chan, que es tan linda, tierna, a la que tanto deseo, bla... bla.... bla. Le agradezco de todo corazón por su gran cooperación que tuvo en este fic, también por ser la.... mmmm.... esa que lo corrige. Bueno espero que les guste, tao.

Los personajes no conocidos.... derecho de autora. Ù_

**Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?******

         "Ya han pasado más de cinco años desde la muerte de Sirius y el mundo sigue igual que siempre Gato."

Remus se encuentra frente a la chimenea, sentado en una mecedora, junto a un  gato de color blanco con manchas naranjas y ojos verdes que ronronea en sus piernas. Una lágrima comienza a deslizarse por la mejilla de nuestro amigo Remus, mientras una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su rostro.

         "Recuerdo mi primer día en Howarts. Tenía apenas 11 años. Estaba nervioso, confundido.... tenía miedo, mucho miedo (risas), pero eso fue hace 40 años, aproximadamente......" (Nda: Que raro él, habla con un gato....sin comentario)

Hola, cómo te llamas?, yo soy James Potter.- 

Remus Lupin, gusto en conocerte.-

Un joven delgado, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se detiene justo detrás de James.

¡Holaaa! Sirius Black- dijo alegremente, mientras le tendía la mano.

Hola, soy Remus Lupin- le dio la mano. En el momento en que  estuvieron juntas una sensación extraña cubrió a los dos jóvenes. Se soltaron y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente. James miraba a los dos con atención, se sentía extra y perturbado.

Ehmmm.... vamos a la sala común.

Los jóvenes no respondieron y James, desesperado, tomó a Remus y a Sirius de sus capas y los llevo arrastrando a la sala común. Ahí los dos tipos, continuaban mirándose (Nda: que acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer que quedarse mirándose como idiotas?.... es que fue un amor a primera vista....). James sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tocar el violín. Sirius reaccionó y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro. Remus comenzó a reírse de lo chistoso que se veía James y de lo mal que tocaba el violín. James avergonzado se sentó en un rincón deprimido, mientras toda la sala común comenzaba a reírse. En eso Remus comenzó a sentirse incomodo y mal, en una semana sufriría una transformación. 

El día llegó más rápido de lo esperado y ya en la tarde Remus no se encontraba en el colegio.

Sirius, más desesperado que otros días, comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados como taradito buscando a Remus, mientras James trataba de calmarlo.

        Dónde está Remus?

No se, y....Sirius puedes dejar de preguntar?.

No!!!!.... dónde está Remus!!!!?

Que no se donde puede estar (Nda: no entiende que no sabe).

D"NDE ESTA!!!?.

*le cuesta *.

Dijiste algo James?.

No, vamos a buscarlo.

En el camino se encontraron que un joven chico, gordo y feo, era Peter Pettigrew.

        Hola James!, hola Sirius!.

        Hola, estamos un poco apurados.-le espetó James deseoso de terminar luego la búsqueda.

        Escuché que estaban buscando a Remus, yo se.....

        TU SABES DONDE ESTA!!!?. *_____*- dijo Sirius completamente sobresaltado y emocionado.

        No,... pero estuve conversando con él, antes de que desapareciera. estaba extraño, como asustado o preocupado por algo.

        Pero no te dijo nada de lo que le preocupaba?.-preguntó Sirius. 

        No. Solo se fue y nunca volvió.

Se miraron y se fueron juntos a la sala común.

        "Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a sospechar, pero yo siempre les daba excusas Gato, pero..... ocurrió lo que yo no quería......."

        Remus, qué te ocurre?

        Por qué todos los meses desapareces por tres días?

        Qué es lo que nos estas escondiendo?

        Yo... este... bueno..... me tengo que ir.

        ¿Remus qué sucede?- preocupado, Sirius lo toma del hombro y lo da vuelta. Pudo ver que Remus temblaba. James y Peter lo miraron y no se atrevieron a continuar preguntando, excepto Sirius que estaba enojado y miraba a Remus desesperado por saber la verdad (Nda: que lindo).

        QUÉ SUCEDE REMUS!!!??

        Lo que pasa es que yo..... yo..... yo soy.... yo soy.....

        Tu eres QUÉ?????, maldita sea dilo.

        Yo soy..... yo soy..... yo soy un licántropo.

Un silencio cubrió el lugar y Sirius soltó a Remus que se fue corriendo (Nda: y los tipos no pudieron haber dicho ALGO, idiotas).

        "Pero nunca pensé que ellos igual me aceptarían. Ese día fue cuando descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos.........."

Era una noche tranquila en la sala común. El cielo estaba estrellado. Remus estaba en la ventana contemplando el espectáculo. En eso se abre la puerta y entra Sirius un poco triste.

        Qué te sucede Padfoot?

        Problemas familiares, tu ya sabes- y se colocó junto a Remus a Remus observar el cielo.

        No te parece romántico?- dijo mientras se volteaba para mirar a su "amigo".

Sirius lo miró un buen rato.

        Tu crees?

        Claro, que no ves que hay un cielo estrellado que nos está vigilando.

         Y eso que tiene que ver?

Remus lo mira pero continúa viendo el cielo.

        Moony, te.... te..... te puedo..... te puedo contar.....

Qué me quieres contar Padfoot?

Sirius lo mira abochornado, sin atreverse a hablar, luego suspira y se acerca un poco más a Remus.

        Moony.... te quiero mucho.

"Aquellas palabras nunca se fueron de mi mente, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Sirius. Aquella noche no pude dormir pensando en sus palabras......."

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la confesión de Sirius. James, que no sabía que hacer, no paraba de preguntarle a Sirius que es lo que había pasado. Pero Sirius siempre le contestaba lo mismo no ha pasado nada. James resignado fue a donde Remus.

        Oye, tu sabes lo que le pasa a Padfoot?

        No.

Mentiroso Ø Ø, si sabes qué le pasa?

        No, se ha comportado muy raro desde aquella noche.

        Qué noche?

Remus no siguió hablando y se fue.

James lo quedó mirando un buen rato(Ndb: raro...como lo hizo si ya se había ido?).

        Qué le pasará a este?

        No se, anda raro, igual que Sirius.

        Sí.

James no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con Marla Di Lama      ; que era una compañera de casa. Marla era una joven apuesta, de ojos oscuros, cabellos rubios y delgada figura. Era la mejor amiga de Lili Evans.

        Qué haces tu aquí Marla?

        Lili me mandó a buscarte, quiere hablar con tigo.   

        Voy al tiro- dijo este alegremente, y se marcho junto a Marla.

Lili estaba sentada bajo un árbol observando los alrededores.

        Hola Lili, ¿de que me querías hablar?

        Hola- dijo desanimada- te quería preguntar..., sabes lo que la pasa a Sirius?                                                           

        No, por qué? tu sí?- James miró a Lili con preocupación y continuó hablando- qué le pasa?

        Quiere que Remus le conteste o le diga algo.

        De qué?

        De lo que le dijo hace dos semanas.

        Qué le dijo?

        Le dijo....- Lili miro a Marla como preguntándole algo a lo que ella asintió- le dijo que lo quería mucho.

        ...Y por eso anda tan depresivo- dijo James con ingenuidad.

        Que acaso no entiendes James?- dijo asombrada por el comentario que había hecho. este la miró ingenuo y negó con la cabeza.

        Que poco tacto tienes James- dijo seria- Sirius le confesó su amor a Remus.

        Su amor!!!!!!!

        Si.

        Pero yo creía que hace meses que se lo había dicho y que estaban juntos.

        No, resulta que no es así.

        Pero... Moony no le ha dicho nada al respecto?

        No.

        Voy a hablar con él.

        No, James- dijo Lily y lo agarro del brazo para impedirle que fuera- no vallas, Remus está demasiado confundido, todavía no sabe si lo quiere de verdad o no.

        Yo tengo entendido que se muere por él.-dijo James

Lili lo quedó mirando un buen rato, sin dejar de sujetarlo del brazo.

        Lo que yo tengo entendido, por lo que me ha contado Remus, es que lo quiere mucho pero nunca se ha atrevido a contárselo.

        Eso es justamente lo que preocupa a Sirius- dijo Marla que veía atentamente a Lili y James-. Remus no se ha atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por temor. Pero ahora que Sirius se le ha adelantado no sabe a que aferrarse ante aquella confesión- sus dos compañeros la quedan mirando sin entender- lo que quiero decir es que Remus no sabe como responderle!!!

        Pero, cómo no va ha saber?

Dijo una vos detrás de James. Los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron frente  Remus, que acababa de llegar junto a Peter.

        REMUS!!!- dijeron los tres al unísono, sobresaltados.

        Si, soy yo, Remus Lupin estudiante de Howarts.

        No.... no sabíamos que nos estabas escuchando.

        Solo escuché lo último.

        Moony estaba contándome qué le va a responder a Padfoot- dijo Peter alegremente.

        Pero.... por qué no se lo contaste antes?, ya no soporto ver a Padfoot tan depresivo- dijo James desesperado.

        Lo que pasa es que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía en realidad.

Pero ahora estás seguro, ¿no es así?-preguntó James.

        Si.

        Entonces.... VE A DESIRCELO!!!!

Remus se puso en marcha. Sirius no estaba tan lejos de ellos. Cuando lo vio llegar, se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió hacia él. Lili, Marla, James y Peter miraban con mucha atención la escena.

Remus se encontró cara a cara con Sirius, que se puso nervioso y se ruborizo. Se miraban a los ojos.

        Padfoot te.... te...... te tengo..... que contar la verdad.

        Dime.

        Yo... yo.... yo también...... también te quiero a ti.- y sonrío. Ù_

Sirius lo miro y lo abrasó tan fuerte que casi no lo dejaba respirar. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­

(Nda: lo va a matar si lo apretuja tanto).

Lili, que aun tenía a James del brazo, lo apretó cada vez más fuerte.

        Lili.... no me aprietes tanto el brazo que me duele.

        Perdón- y se lo soltó un poco.

Marla se emocionó tanto que le pegó sin querer a Peter, que estaba justo al lado de ella.

Sirius que no dejaba de apretujar al pobre de Remus lo miró. Remus sentía la respiración agitada del que estaba delante de él. Sirius comenzó a acercar su rostro cada vez más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos. Remus se puso tan nervioso que reaccionaba a nada, asta que se separó de Sirius y se alejó de él corriendo. Sirius lo quedó mirando atónito, viendo con desilusión como su gran amor se escapaba de sus brazos.

Las horas pasaban y Remus aún no aparecía.

La cara de Sirius estaba seria, la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. 

James dejó caer un libro a los pies de Sirius. Durante la hora siguiente el guapo Siry-kun se dedicó a leer una y otra vez las mismas dos páginas.

        Padfoot, no crees que ya es suficiente?, hoy no es luna llena, eso se ve y mañana no lo será, y no es posible que se haya transformado por..... quien sabe que.

        Cállate.

        Grosero.... no tienes porque ponerte así conmigo- dijo James haciendo un pucherito falso.

        ¬¬ No molestes. 

        ...... dudo que Moony vaya a aparecer pronto.

    A que te refieres ØØ..no me digas..... DONDE ESTA?! 

De un salto Sirius se levantó de su asiento, tomó a James por la camisa y lo acorraló contra una pared.

        Pad.... foot.... me; duele....

        Te duele? (Ndb: en tono sarcástico XP)

        Si.... veras.... hay una..... silla...- dijo James entrecortadamente. Sirius lo apretaba demasiado.

        Oh, lo siento.... entonces, sabes donde está?

        No.

        ØØ* no entiendo.

        Verás- intento explicarle James mientras se libraba de Sirius.- lo que sucede es que.....

        QUE?!

..Que Moony se esconde de ti, entonces.... lo mas probable es que no venga para no encontrarse contigo.

Los pies de Sirius se movieron lentamente, como si su dueño no los moviera por su voluntad. Se dejó caer sobre el piso, de espaldas a la escalera que conduce a la habitación de los ''chicos''.

Prongs, por que no me quiere ver?

        No se, pero algún día volverá, no creo que se pierda las clases. Vamos, tienes que dormir.

        Lo voy a esperar.

James se va a dormir, sabe que Sirius no descansará hasta encontrar a SU Remus Lupin.

         "Estaba asustado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, después de aquel beso todo dentro de mí cambió. Las dudas me envolvían, necesitaba pensar. No me gustaba la idea de que todo el mundo supiera de una relación entre Sirius y yo. Pero al final tendría que enfréntame a Sirius y contarle la verdad......."

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana el orificio de la pared se abrió. Con paso lento y cauteloso Remus se adentró en la sala. Sirius, sentado frente al fuego nuevamente, estaba oculto en los sillones y butacas.

        Llegas tarde- la voz de Sirius suena clara, llena de una calma amarga.

Remus se sobresalta al percatarse de que no está solo. Se sienta sobre una butaca cercana a Sirius.

        Me vas a contar?

        Tengo..... lo que sucede es, no estoy seguro de nuestra relación.

        Por qué no?

        ..... es tonto, no creí que me importara.......

Sirius no dejó de mirar el fuego mientras escuchaba. Su cara seria, los labios levemente apretados, todo hace que Remus dude al hablar.

        .... no te molesta que..... no te importa besarme frente a todos? 

        No quieres estar conmigo por que te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos?

        Yo nunca dije que no quería estar contigo...

Y era cierto, ahora que Sirius lo pensaba Remus no lo había rechazado.

        Pero.... cómo vamos a estar juntos si te da vergüenza que nos vean?

        No lo se...... puedo, puedo intentar...... si me ayudas puedo dejar esta estupidez pero......

        Pero?- Sirius se había arrastrado hasta Remus.

        No se, es que.... puedo, no me gustaría que todo el colegio.....

        Esta bien, a mi no me interesa mucho que se enteren. Pero cuando estemos en confianza con James y los otros, no.....

        Tu me ayudarás. Ù____

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Remus. Sirius se dejó caer sobre un pequeño sillón junto a Remus, quien se levantó, le dio un pequeño beso a Sirius y se marchó.

         "Aquel fue un día inolvidable Gato...- suspiro- pero hoy solo me queda su recuerdo, ya que no lo puedo volver a revivir."

En aquel momento tocan la puerta. Gato se levanta y se dirige a la chimenea(Ndb: se va a quemar!!!).

Remus se levanta con dificultad y se dirige a la puerta, coloca su mano en la manija y abre.

Holaaaa!!!, como mi buena amiga pip no puso ningún tonto comentario aquí, pues yo lo haré. Soy la linda Mhae-chan….y no se que decir…además de promocionar mis fanfics (muy buenos….^^se los recomiendo)...como sea, lo único que en realidad quería resaltar (además de lo buenos que están mis fics) es que…bueno….déjenle reviews!!!!!es su primer fic (así que tengan compasión XD).

Por cierto...los paréntesis que dicen algo así como...Ndb...significa "nota de beta"^^...no soy linda?, es que me pareció importante resaltar un par de incoherencias...ha!, y si les parece incoherente que al principio los personajes se traten por sus nombres y después no...es por que antes no tenían sobre nombres...entendido?!!...no quiero dar detalles....chauuu! 


	2. Renn

Holaaaaaa!!!  Adivinen quien soy...la nueva y mejorada...Selene. y les doy la mas cordial bienvenida al segundo capitulo de este..entretenido fic...y, obviamente aprovecho de hacer propaganda...lean mis fics!!!..amenos que ya lo hayan hecho, claro.aclaro...nuevamente, que yo soy una simple y algo entrometida beta..aunque me meresco este espacio..no saben lo que cuesta y demora corregir esto...disfruten ^.^  

Capitulo segundo: "Renn"

...En la puerta se encontraba Voldemort.

-hola! Soy "Voldy", Te acuerdas de mi Remy-chan? ^^

-si ¬¬ -en ese momento Remus ve lo que "Voldy" llevaba a un costado, en un bolso que le colgaba del brazo izquierdo. "Tongo" (pam,pam,paaam...) el pequeño e infernal oso de phelpa que siempre llevaba consigo. lo peor de todo era que...es rosaaa!!!- si no mal recuerdo TU fuiste el causante de la muerte de James y Lily.¬¬*

-si, pero eso fue en otros tiempos, cuando yo era malo...pero ahora soy bueno.- Voldy llevaba un vestido rosa, la cartera roja en la cual se encontraba Tongo y una cara horriblemente pintada, parecía un payaso fleto.

-Remy-chan tu serias tan amable de cuidar a mi hija Renn, es que "Pety" y yo vamos a una fiesta con los mortifagos.

-..bueno ¬¬- Remus vio que Peter se acercaba con Renn, una chica e 15 años, pelo castaño y ojos negros.

-hola Remus, como has estado?- Peter se sentía nervioso ante Remus.

-fenomenal! Y tu?

-bien, Renn portate bien, ya?

-si papá, chao mamá que lo pasen bien.

-No hagas muchas tonteras Renny.

-si mami- y dicho esto Voldy le dio un baboso beso en la mejilla a Renn.

Cuando Voldy y Peter se fueron Renn miró la expresión de odio de Remus.

-que le hicieron mi madre y mi padre a usted?

-no me trates de usted que me haces sentir viejo, dime..Remus.

-bueno...Remus...me puedes contar que pasó?

-..lo que pasó es que "Voldy" mató a James y a Lily, que eran unos de mis mejores amigos.

-mi madre hizo eso?..y que hizo mi papa?

-él...los delató.

-por qué?

-por poder...y también mandó a azkaban a mi..-Remus se ruborizó- a mi gran amor (Nda: que lindo ^ ^)

-...o_O

-A Sirius Black^ ^.

Remus volvió a sentarse en su mecedora. Renn se acercó y se sentó junto a la chimenea donde Gato estaba, el cual inmediatamente se colocó en las piernas de esta.

-que lindo! Como se llama?

-gato ^ ^

-...

-no es original?  

-...súper....me puede contar como era Sirius, señor?

-NO ME DIGAS SEÑOR!! Que me haces sentir viejo.

-..pero si está viejo...

-me estas insultando?

-no, solo digo la verdad.

-bueno, tengo 50 años..pero igual no estoy viejo.

-como quiera.

-en que estábamos...a si! Ya lo recuerdo...te iba a contar como era Sirius.

-y como era?

-ahora te cuento...mm..ERA TAN GUAPO!!-Renn llegó a saltar.

-...guapo?

-si! Algún problema?¬¬

-no...ninguno-con ironía- tu y Sirius..fueron novios?

-si ^ ^, recuerdo mi primera cita...si es que se le puede llamar cita...teníamos 17 años..y fue..todo un desastre.

Era un día de fiestas navideñas, y el conocido cuarteto, más Lily y Marla, iban a celebrar en Hogsmade.

Sirius estaba tan emocionado que andaba "medio" torpe. Remus no dejaba de sonreír, James y Lily no paraban de mirarse de reojo, mientras Peter y Marla se reían para sus adentros.

-celebremos en las tres escobas?- preguntó Marla.

-bueno.-dijo el resto.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa junto a un árbol de pascua.

-6 cervezas de manteca- pidió Lily junto con Marla, quien la ayudó a transportar los vasos.

-yo me quiero tomar un wiski con fuego- exclamó Sirius.

-Padfoot! No seas alcohólico.-dijo Lily.

-pero Lily! Quiero probarlo!

-si, pruébalo...pero no ahora.

- ¬.¬-Sirius se amurró y se quedó callado.

-Prongs...vamos afuera?-le preguntó Lily.

-bueno.

los cuatro los miraron cuando se fueron.

-que linda pareja hacen, no crees Moony?-preguntó Sirius.

-si, por qué no aprovechas de pedir un wiski?

-ya!

Luego de haber tomado 5 wiskys, Sirius estaba absolutamente borracho.

-padfoot, deja de tomar...ya llevas mucho.

-Do! Tu ques que sho stoy borrasho?

-...te has tomado 5 wiskys...

-doooooo! Sholo uno, uno sholito!. Moony shabes que te quierro musho, no esh shierrto?

-si Padfoot, si lo sabía.

-Lily y Prongsh she ven lindosh!

-si Padfoot vamos a Howarts.

-do, shi aquí eshtamos shuperr bien

-no, ya nos vamos. Muévete.

Remus, con ayuda de Peter y Marla, logró separar a Sirius de la barra.

James y Lily se fueron detrás de ellos. 

Cuando llegaron a Howarts procuraron que nadie los viera, pero Sirius no dejaba de hablar y decir tonteras.

-Prongsh, eresh súper lindo, nunca me dejesh sholo, sha?

-si Padfoot, pero mejor callate.

-porr que?

-para que no nos pillen.

-pishar quien?

-los profesores.

-que profeshorrsh?

-padfoot, callate!!

-do quierro, sha?

En la sala común Sirius casi despierta a los demás alumnos con sus gritos.

Llily y Marla se fueron a sus habitaciones. James, Peter y Remus subieron a Sirius con mucho esfuerzo. En la habitación no había nadie.

James se puso su pijama y se acostó. lo mismo hizo Peter.

Remus, en cambio, no podía por culpa del borracho de Sirius.

-Padfoot dejame acostarme.

-do, sho quierro que te quedesh conmigo.

-pero...tengo sueño.

-shi? Sho no.

Remus, con mucho esfuerzo, logró separarse de Sirius que lo miraba atentamente.

-Moony, do me dejesh nunca.

-no te voy a dejar nunca padfoot.

-dame um besho!

- ¬¬ callate y duerme.

-do, sho quierro um besho- y dicho esto Sirius se calló de espaldas y se quedó profundamente dormido.

-padfoot?

-grrrrraaa!(ronquido)

-estás bien?

-grrrrraa..mmm...grrrrrrraa!

Remus se percató de que Sirius estaba dormido, entonces aprovechó de escapar y acostarse.

Al otro día James despertó y vio que Sirius no estaba.

Al bajar lo encontró tirado sobre la mesa con una mano en la cabeza.

-buenos días Padfoot!-

-me puedes decir que tienen de buenos?

-Mucho.

- ¬¬...me duele la cabeza.

-será porque tomaste mucho anoche?-dijo Remus, quien acababa de llegar.

- ¬¬

-que impresionante! Nunca te había visto tan borracho-

-si, tomaste como loco.- dijo James.

-estaban ricos los wiskis, ya?

-si, pero con uno bastaba, no?-dijo Marla que acababa de llegar junto a Lily.

-eso ya no importa!-dijo Lily furiosa.

-hola Lily!

-hola Prongs!

-^ ^ 

-^ ^

-y que les pasa a estos?-le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

-lo mismo que a ustedes dos- le respondió Marla mientras Sirius y Remus intercambiaban miradas ruborizados.

-oye Remy-chan..y que pasó después ?

-no me digas Remy-chan, soy Remus.

-bueno REMUS, que pasó después?

-después de que?

-de que Sirius se emborrachara.

-nada en especial.

-y James y Lily..que pasó con ellos?

-se casaron y tuvieron un hijo.

-un hijo? Y cómo se llama?

-Harry.

-Harry? Ese no es, o era, el gran enemigo de mamá?

-si.

-por qué?

-porque tu "madre" quería matar a toda la familia Potter.

-Ahhh! que interesante. No lo sabía. Y papá que tiene que ver?

-EL FUE EL DESGRACIADOAL QUE SE LE OCURRI" DELATARLOS, PERO SIRIUS LO DESCUBRI", JAJAJAJA-Remus parecía un loco- PERO ESE DESGRACIADO LO ENGAÑ" E HIZO QUE LO ENCERRARAN EN AZKABAN POR 13 AÑOS!!!!!

-en serio!!!? No lo sabía- dijo Renn, estaba absolutamente asombrada.

-nunca te lo contaron?!

-nop, nunca.

-no lo puedo creer.

-Remus, que hiciste mientras Sirius estaba en azkaban?

-bueno..hice muchas cosas...

terminé mi segundo capitulo! Que feliz estoy ^^ . ojalá les halla gustado. Déjenme reviews pliiiiis!, ya sean buenitos conmigo, con esta pobre y triste niña que lo único que quiere es que la hagan feliz. *__*(que cursi) bueno, dejen reviews, tao XP


	3. Encuentro

3º capitulo................ aportes de la linda selene ^^.  
  
Cómo que cosa?  
  
Bien,... los primeros 3 años, después de que lo encerraran, viví en un pequeño pueblo llamado... Strupling.  
  
El día era soleado. Remus trabajaba en su pequeña huerta cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Al darse vuelta se encontró frente a un hombre guapo, de alta estatura, cabellos cobrizos y ojos negros como la noche. Remus se sintió un poco incomodo y trato de que no le molestara aquella persona.  
  
Perdón...- tenia una voz grave y sensual- te quería preguntar si tenias chocolate?  
  
Chocolate?.... pues claro que tengo y..... hablando de eso debo ir a comprar mi ración mensual ^.^.... para que quieres de mi preciado chocolate?  
  
Era para hacer chocolate caliente.  
  
CHOCOLATE CALIENTE *_______________*, ME FACINA!!  
  
Si quieres te puedo convidar.  
  
Dicho esto el hombre se marcho a su casa. Remus lo miro y penso.  
  
Quizás él me ayude a olvidarme de Sirius.  
  
Por que querías olvidarte de Sirius?  
  
Por que no iba a pasar 13 años pensando en alguien que, yo creía, que nunca iba a salir de Azkaban.  
  
Y cómo se llamaba el tipo ese?  
  
.... William...  
  
Que cursi....  
  
(( es lindo....  
  
Entonces.... que pasó?  
  
A las 6 de la tarde Remus se dirigió a la casa de Will, con un pequeño papel que indicaba la dirección. La casa era pequeña y olía a chocolate.  
  
Hollaa!  
  
O_o.... hola  
  
Gracias por invitarme!  
  
..............Moony bailando y cantando.............^(^  
  
Qué haces?- William  
  
El baile de la victoria, qué mas?  
  
O_o y, por que?  
  
Por... tener chocolate caliente y..... un nuevo amigo..... ha! no se..  
  
(( raro.  
  
Te parezco raro Will?  
  
Un poco  
  
....bueno.... esta muy rico el chocolate caliente.  
  
^.^ Gracias, lo hice yo.  
  
Deberas.... te quedo excelente ^^   
  
Tu y Will se hicieron ''amigos'' altiro?  
  
Se puede decir que sip  
  
Y Sirius se enteró de tu y Will?  
  
Sip ^^  
  
....y, qué paso?  
  
Nada... solo se quedo callado y nunca mas me volvió a preguntar de Will ^^  
  
(( no me convence.  
  
Bueno en eso no estabamos Renn.  
  
Bueno... alguna vez tu y Will tuvieron... algo... de... este... como decirlo.... intimidad?  
  
O_o.... por q' lo preguntas?  
  
^^... curiosidad.... acaso no puedo?  
  
Si claro.... bueno.... nop.... o si?.... no lo recuerdo.  
  
Habían pasado 2 años y Will y Remus vivían juntos en una casa. Will salía de la casa con un maletín.  
  
No llegues tarde Will.  
  
No Moony.... como se te ocurre. Hoy es un día muy especial.  
  
Por que?  
  
((.... no importa.  
  
O_o..... cuéntame ^^  
  
En la tarde.  
  
Chau ^^  
  
Chaolin.  
  
Will le dio un beso a Remus y se fue a su trabajo. Remus ese día no hizo nada,,, por que no tenia ganas.... solo salió a caminar y a comprar chocolate. La noche llego rápidamente. Will se adentro a la casa silencioso, Remus estaba frente a la chimenea con un TACHO entre las manos. Un par de brazos se colgaron al cuello de Remus.  
  
Will....  
  
Qué pasa Remus?  
  
Tengo que preguntarte algo...  
  
Qué?  
  
Qué era lo que ibas a decir en la mañana?  
  
Lo de un día muy especial?  
  
Eso!.... por que lo dijiste?  
  
Por que hoy cumplimos 2 años de habernos conocido  
  
Eso era..... no lo recordaba  
  
Bruto ((  
  
Si me lo hubieras dicho en la mañana, hubiera preparado algo T___T  
  
No te preocupes Moony.... vamos a acostarnos.  
  
Bueno ^_____^  
  
Esa noche fue una noche muy especial, por que.... era una noche especial....(Nda: q' repetitiva..... noche... la noche especial de Remus y Will..... que habrá pasado....muchas cosas...no?...que se imaginan?...pervertidas ((). Una noche de pasión?.... con Will?...cómo...una...esta...disculpa...por no acordarse de que era...un día....''especial''?, Vaya!.... q' interesante.  
  
Renn.... que estas pensando?  
  
^^...nada (en tonito irónico)  
  
((... no me engañas.  
  
Q' bueno ^^  
  
Bueno continuemos....en q' estaba?...a sí... ya lo recuerdo  
  
El tiempo transcurrió y Remus logro encontrar trabajo como profesor de DCLAO en Howarts. El año paso y Remus hizo clases.... clases (Nda: aquí deberían aparecer Harry, Ron, Hermayonie, Draco y bla, bla, bla.... y mas gente Howarts....pero no aparecerán ja, ja, ja) Hasta que una noche se encontró con la persona más inesperada. Una noche después de lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos, Remus se despedía del bosque prohibido, tropezó con un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
  
Ahh!!....malditas raíces....alto!.....esto no es una raíz...hola!....estas vivo...esta muerto!  
  
......Quién se cayo sobre mi?- dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo.  
  
AHHH!!!!!!.....UN SOMBI!!!  
  
Qué?....dónde!?  
  
.....eres tu?  
  
Quién?...yo?...si yo!  
  
Sirius?.....si eres tu..!!!  
  
........, cállate!  
  
Remus se levanto y se coloco frente a Sirius.  
  
Que haces aquí?  
  
Me escape ^^  
  
(( Eso ya lo se, pero.. tirado en el bosque prohibido?...y...cómo humano?  
  
Lo que pasa es que... estaba tratando de esconderme y al mimo tiempo encontrarte.... cuando ''algo'' me golpeo en la cabeza, y....ya no recuerdo más.  
  
Y de qué te escondías?  
  
De los que me están buscando.  
  
ALTOOOO!!!!!!- Renn grito tan fuerte que Remus dio un salto, que se cayo de la silla y Gato casi se cae dentro de la chimenea y se quema.  
  
Q' paso?  
  
No entendí.....qué hacia Sirius tirado en el suelo?  
  
Dormir.....creo?  
  
O_o....sigo sin entender.  
  
Remus no sabia como explicarle lo que había pasado.  
  
.....qué paso después?  
  
Bueno.... Sirius...  
  
Era un bello día de primavera y Sirius fue a ver a su amigo.  
  
Mooonyyy!!....  
  
Qué quieres Sirius?  
  
Bueno....^^ venirte a buscar.  
  
.....-  
  
Qué?!  
  
Venirme...a...buscar?  
  
Si ^^!....para que vivamos juntos.  
  
Y dónde?  
  
......por ahí.  
  
Por eso estabas tirado en el suelo del bosque?  
  
Lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado decírtelo la noche pasada y ayer, en la noche.  
  
Sirius...no puedo.  
  
Qué?  
  
((...ir a vivir con tigo.  
  
Por que?- con los ojos llorosos.  
  
Por que estoy viviendo con alguien.  
  
QUIEN FUE EL DESGARACIADO QUE ME QUITO A......TI!!?  
  
no que se lo había tomado de buena manera?  
  
Parece que no....  
  
((....continua.  
  
En la casa de Remus.  
  
Remus?...tu....qué haces aquí?  
  
Bueno....renuncie.  
  
Por que?  
  
Es que...descubrieron que soy un licántropo. ^^  
  
Gente mala ((....pero si tu eres buen profesor.  
  
Ya lo se....pero bueno...no importa.  
  
Remus...te llego una carta.  
  
Para mi?....Will...te acuerdas cuando te conté de mi antigua pareja?  
  
De ese que estaba preso en Azkaban?  
  
Sip, ese mismo...me lo encontré.  
  
Y te hizo algo malo?- dijo Will dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y acercarse a Remus- Remus...dime te hizo algo?  
  
No ^^- mintió Remus.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!.....  
  
Quién será?- Will  
  
Yo voy a ver.  
  
No, yo voy Remus.  
  
Will se dirige a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró frente a un moreno de ojos azules.  
  
SIRIUS!- dijo Remus al ver que Will no se movía del umbral de la puerta y a Sirius mirando a Will fríamente.  
  
Este es tu ''ex''?- pregunto William de mala gana.  
  
Si- Remus estaba apenado.  
  
No me invitan a pasar?  
  
(( no.  
  
Will...-(Remus)  
  
A qué viniste?- William.  
  
Para ver a Remus, y llevármelo.  
  
Y adonde?  
  
A mi casa y también para alejarlo de TI!  
  
ALEJARLO DE MI, para qué?. Si YO no le he hecho ningún mal!  
  
Si!....hiciste que ME olvidara!  
  
El habiente se había puesto un poco más tenso (Nda: pobre Remus...yo en su lugar haría algo...además de sentirme muy incomoda) Remus tomó un abrigo que tenía cerca y salió de la casa apartando a los 2 hombres de la puerta.  
  
A donde vas?  
  
A pasear Will...necesito pensar.  
  
Te acompaño?- Sirius.  
  
(( ni lo pienses.  
  
Pues ya lo pense Will.  
  
Ninguno de los 2 me va a acompañar....voy a ir solo.  
  
- pero...  
  
Pero nada Will....hasta luego....Sirius,...William.  
  
Esa noche Remus no volvió a su casa y William se preocupo mucho. Sirius volvió a la casa después de 1 semana a ver a Remus, pero él aún no se dignaba a aparecer.  
  
Esto es culpa tuya....Sirius.  
  
Cómo que Mi culpa?, que yo sepa Tu fuiste el gran culpable Will.  
  
Sabes?....ya no importa de quien es la culpa....hay que encontrar a Moony.  
  
Moony?.....cómo que MOONY?  
  
Si! Moony!!!....hay que encontrarlo y....lo antes posible.  
  
Tu no tienes derecho a decirle Moony....los únicos que podíamos decirle así...éramos James y.....yo.  
  
El mismo Remus me dejo decirle Moony....y también me contó que a ti te decían Padfoot.  
  
Si, pero tu no tienes derecho de llamarme de esa forma William.  
  
Sirius y William pasaron toda el día y la noche a Remus para pedirle disculpa, pero él no apareció. Era un día de otoño y un hombre de ojos color miel apareció por una casa.  
  
Remus!!....dónde has estado?, te he estado buscando por todas partes.  
  
Will....quiero que te vallas de mi casa...ya no puedo seguir viviendo con tigo.  
  
QUÉ?!!....claro...me echas para que tu y ese infeliz vivan juntos.  
  
No William, tampoco voy a vivir con Sirius....y para que lo sepas no es un infeliz....voy a vivir solo...a si que te puedes ir a donde te plazca.  
  
Echaste a Will de tu casa y ni si quiera te quedaste con Sirius.?  
  
Así es Renn.....quería estar solo.  
  
Y que dijo Sirius a todo eso?  
  
Se enojo, y le echo la culpa Will.  
  
Y qué paso después?  
  
Pasaron los meses y Sirius con Will hicieron lo posible para ''reconquistarme''.  
  
Pero tu....no los pescaste, o si?  
  
^^....si, un poco....me dio mucha risa ver a Sirius haciendo cosas por mi.  
  
Fin 3º capitulo ^^  
  
Ha finalizado otro capitulo, cosa que ya deben haber notado..será, dejan muuuuuchos reviws y..lean los fics de la swet Selene^^ son muy buenos...eso. Chaous! 


End file.
